


Kelly's Loyal St. Bernard

by TT40_Angst_Queen



Series: Holiday Flavours (2017-?) [9]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Shopping, F/M, Foreshadowing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 08:57:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12955779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TT40_Angst_Queen/pseuds/TT40_Angst_Queen
Summary: “Do ya’ have a name for your St. Bernard, Kell’s?”





	Kelly's Loyal St. Bernard

Jethro smiled as his daughter dragged him around the toy store, excitedly chattering and pointing out toys and items that interested her. It was the middle of November, and, just like every year, Jethro let Kelly choose one toy that she really wanted above all others, price permitting, and it would be placed under the tree and wrapped along with the rest. Shannon was following along behind them, secretly noting every toy that the blue-eyed little girl expressed more interest in then the rest, and Jethro knew that what they could afford of those things would end up under the sparkling tree by the time Christmas morning dawned.

 

“Slow down, Kell’s,” Jethro laughed, his eyes sparkling, after almost stumbling while trying to keep up with his baby girls pace as she held on to his much larger hand. “Your dad may be a Marine, Tigger,” Gibbs told her with a smile, using her fitting name that Jethro had dubbed his little girl with since she started to walk, and discovered her boundless energy. “But he’s getting old, baby.” Kelly turned to him with wide eyes sparkling with happiness.

 

“But Daddy! There’s so much to see!” Gibbs pulled her to him and lifted her up with an exaggerated groan, making her giggle, and bopped her on the nose, laughing as she went cross-eyed trying to follow his finger.

“And it will still be here, Tigg’, even if we walk slow like a turtle, Kell’s,” Jethro said, grinning at her pout. “So we can slow down and give your old man some much-needed rest, ok?” Kelly nodded, still pouting, but cracked a smile when Jethro pulled a few silly faces at her, and she giggled and wiggled in his arms until he carefully put her down, and chuckled as she immediately pulled him forward again, albeit at a slower pace, chattering with her usual vigor.

 

“Oh, Daddy, look!” Jethro looked at what Kelly was staring at with wonder and awe in her eyes. On the display shelf, with a bow around its neck, was the fluffiest and most real looking stuffed puppy Jethro had ever seen, and he could see why it had caught Kelly’s attention. Kelly had been asking for a dog for month’s and they finally made her understand they just couldn’t afford the cost of a pet. The medium-sized stuffed animal looked just like the puppy she wanted, an adorable and realistic looking St. Bernard, and Gibbs knew that this would be the one thing that Kelly would really want and cherish. He could see Kelly giving it to her own children when they were old enough.

 

“Please Daddy, please?” Kelly turned to him with wide and pleading eyes, not unlike the stuffed puppy she was begging for. Jethro felt Shannon’s arm slip through his and Kelly turned to her with the same pleading look.

“Please Mommy? I’ll take good care of him, I promise!” Shannon turned to him with the same smile that made him fall in love with her, making his breath catch in his chest, just like every other time she gave him that smile, her green eyes sparkling with love.

 

“What do you say, Jeth? Should we get her a puppy?” Jethro returned her look, his eyes filled with love for his girls, and turned to Kelly.

 

“I don’t see why not, Kell’s,” Jethro lifted her into his arms again and hugged her to his chest. “How much is that Doggy in the window?” Jethro started to sing with a grin, and Kelly caught on with a beaming smile.

 

“The one with the waggly tail!” Kelly sang along, and Shannon joined them;

 

“How much is that doggy in the window,” Shannon laughed, and they sang the last part together;

 

“Please tell me that doggies for sale!” they laughed, joy on their faces.

 

Paying for the expensive stuffed animal made Jethro cringe, but seeing the beaming smile on his baby girl’s face made the cost worth every penny.

 

“Thank you, daddy!” Jethro hugged both his girls to him, kissing Kelly on the head.

 

“Anything for you, Kell’s,” Kelly giggled, hugging the dog to her chest in her father’s arms. “Do ya’ have a name for your St. Bernard, Kell’s?”

 

“Yup, I’m gonna name him Tony!” Jethro laughed and hugged her again.

 

“That’s a perfect name for a loyal pup Kell’s,” Kelly nodded and hugged her daddy around the neck.

 

“Love you daddy!” kissing her on the forehead, Jethro gave her a loving smile, his eyes soft.

 

“Love you too, Kell’s,” He turned to Shannon, “Love both of you, don’t know what I’d do without you both.” Kelly giggled, and shoved the St. Bernard stuffy in his face, making him pull back slightly.

 

“Don’t worry Daddy, Tony will always keep you safe!”

 

“My Loyal St. Bernard then, eh?” Gibbs chuckled at Kelly nod, and said; “Can’t think of a better pup to watch my six, baby girl.”


End file.
